Imagining Certain Kpop Scenarios
by kyubaekseungtaekjd
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS NOT A STORY, JUST A JOT-DOWN OF IDEAS. DO NOT CLICK IF YOU ONLY WANT A PURE, RAW STORY. Random ideas I had about certain fanfics I wanted to write. Based on kpop groups. If you don't like kpop or are not here for kpop, skip this story. Rated T for mentions of drinking and male x male love. There's spelling errors. IGNORE THEM. Oh, and NO STEALING IDEAS.


(What do you think really happened to Park Chanyeol at the 2014 MAMA awards?)

A: He really did get sick, so sick that there was that viral vid of him throwing up during Overdose.

What if Chanyeol and the rest of EXO went to a restaurant before heading off to MAMA? The restaurant served terrible food, but none of the members/managers/othr staff knew. So they head off. Performance time arrives;Chanyeol suddenly feels a lurch right before the spotlights shine on EXO. Can he finish the performance without throwing up on stage? (Since there was the obvious video, no he didn't.) But since this is a BaekYeol fic, Baekhyun is sure to be worried about Chanyeol during the whole thing.

(WonKyu ideas?)

A: Kyu's first win on (insert music program name here), what happens after they go back to the dorm?

Kyuhyun and Siwon go to their separate living spaces first. And while the others on the eleventh floor of the dorm building are celebrating, Siwon storms in and brings Kyuhyun outside for a moment to give some "heartfelt words" on "At Gwanghwamun". What will happen outside the dorm room?

(Taemin, Henry, and Kyuhyun worked on Henry's single Trap together. Any ideas on how they would interact as "maknae team"?)

A: There was a clip I saw of taemin interacting with half of EXO and Kyuhyun during SMTOWN World Tour 4. Also, he supported Kyu's new album. So a TaeKyu fic is possible.

Taemin looks up to Kyuhyun a lot. First off, their both maknaes. And even though Kyuhyun is five to six years older, Taemin has always admired everything about him since meeting Super Junior for the first time. And now, he has been given the chance to feature with Kyuhyun on their labelmate Henry's music video. What kind of antics will they get into while prepping? One year later, Taemin is given the same chance as that labelmate. But Henry is off in China promoting his second album, and Kyuhyun is too busy with is own life and Super Junior's upcoming comeback. Will Taemin still receive the love and support from both, especially now that he feels some attraction towards Kyuhyun?

(How did GD, Taeyang, Winner, Bobby, BI, and EPIK HIGH, react to EXO's stage and the other stages at 2014 MAMA?)

A: That clip of half of the YG Fam members body rolling to DO's vocal performance. And Tablo's cute reaction during Overdose, etc.

The last thing any of them wanted to do that week was attend an award ceremony where all of the awards would be received by all the SM groups. Ever since they found out that 2ne1 couldn't make it to MAMA even though their fans voted for them so much, they were already disheartened. Even winner was disheartened: Sure, they had a full million Incles supporting every step of their journey towards stardom, they knew that GOT7 would probably receive the award for Best New Artist. But by the time the ceremony was halfway through, Winner had surprisingly received the coveted award, and Epik High had claimed one of the smaller but surprising wards too. And as the so-called "Artist of the Year" rose on stage to perfrom, they had began to slump in their seats, bored with the constant non-YG fans' screams, waiting for Jiyong and Youngbae to take their stage next. But then…

(You know how on that part on the All About Suju DVD where there was that Healing Junior section? And how Kangin talks about his troubles during the "sorry Sorry " era? Well, what exactly happened?)

A: Kangin and Kyuhyun get drunk. Soon after, Kangin doesn't show up to two activities, then, just before Bonamana goes into production mode, Kangin enlists in the military, upsetting Sungmin. YES, you know what I'm suggesting….a Kangin-Sungmin-Kyuhyun love triangle.

Kangin had always been a troubled man, and Super Junior was the last group of people that had to know about his problems outside of the company. So when maknae Kyuhyun shows up outside the dorm roon asking him to take a drink, he automatically says yes. But in his state of drunken stupor that night, Kangin breaks down physically and mentally, engaging in a DUI (Kyuhyun got driven home by someone else), and crying in front of his own family. Or so Leeteuk says. Anyway, Kangin doesn't show up to a string of activities, claiming to be "very ill". This is when Sungmin starts to get worried. Then, when preparations for the comeback for Bonamana are about to go under way, Kangin enlists in the military, claiming that he needed to man up and take a break. Sungmin and the rest of Super Junior are devastated. But as time moves on, the members move on, and Sungmin finds new happiness under Kyuhyun's wing. So what happens when Kangin returns to work to find everything different and not as welcoming as the official discharge ceremony?

(sungmin pov, and yes this could be looooong.)

(What happened when Super Junior found out that Luhan sues SM entertainment?)

A: The main vocalists and rappers were devastated. It probably reminded them of Hankyung's lawsuit, especially Heechul, because Luhan was such a happy young man who enjoyed being with everyone in the SM family, whether they be a member of EXO or not.

Luhan, deep inside, was suffering. He knew that if he continues to pass out every time he returned to the dorm from every performance, something was clearly wrong. So when he met a representative from Hankyul law firm to discuss his contract, and was offered to sue and leave to rest, he took the chance immediately. And he didn't think twice. But his friends in SM were saddened. Tao and Lay missed him deeply after the Beijing performance of EXO. Suho did not want to be reminded of the time five months earlier when Kris Wu sues and left for the same , the "popular man", was shocked at the sudden loss of a good friend and hoobae. Sehun was the most saddened of all the EXO members, he had always relied on Luhan as the "big gege". But the most troubled of all were Heechul, Kyuhyun, and Leeteuk, who were greatly reminded of the era that happened to them five years ago, when Hankyung sued their company for similar reasons.


End file.
